


crushing

by orphan_account



Category: its not really in a fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: honestly this isn't really a fic but i wanted to see if anyone else had this problem. I guess you could pretend its anyone.edit: JK ITS A PROMO BUT ITS WRITTEN IN FIRST PERSON WHOOPS





	

Sometime you just see a person and you want to explode. And then you might bump into them, or get chosen to work on something with them, or talking to them, and it's like there’s not a trouble in the world. Then you just want to never leave their side because wow, they’re so beautiful. And then you start talking to them and you find out they have the most beautiful personality and have a smile that could light up a room and a laugh that could cure cancer. Then you stop talking. Then your friendship slowly fades, but your feelings for them don't. And you spend your nights thinking about how nice it would be to have them back and to see their perfect smile, and their angelic singing voice. And then you slowly lose feelings for them too. And then one day, you bump into them in the hallway, or you hear them singing to himself and your heart just lights up and burns and then you realize you’re back where you started, head over heels for them and there's nothing you can do because you know they don't have the same feelings for you anymore. and the whole world crumbles around you while you're standing there like a huge dork.


End file.
